The Sparrow
by Perinstar
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto spot a peeping tom and decide to do something about it. What is a poor voyeuristic Sparrow to do? SLASH.Threesome.Solid M rateing.SxHxN plus SxN.


**The Sparrow**

By

Perin Star

**Warnings**: This story will have **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love etc.) and a **threesome** pairing. If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up horribly. I will be going into **semi graphic detail**, and there will be some **intercourse** happening at some point. This story is going to have some **AU**, and possibly some **OOCness** at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum. **Solid** 'M' **Rateing** if not a bit higher than that.

**FLAMERS:** If I get flamed, I will pick apart said flame with a logic all my own that will leave you looking like you somehow escaped the padded room your doctor likes to keep you in, and you know your doctor gets some twisted satisfaction seeing you run into the walls… . Not that I know _anything_ about that…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or its associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me.

**Note: **I'm just going to completely ignore the 'Sasuke leaves village' part and say he stayed, purely for my own twisted purposes…and Hinata still has short hair, because it's cute. X3

----------------This is a Line------------------

Naruto smirked at Sasuke,

" We have a bird outside the window." He murmured, sliding closer to the other man,

" Should we give her a show?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde into a heated kiss,

" Our bird blushing yet?"

Naruto's blue eyes flashed to the window for a split second,

" Yes. Very sweet looking too. She's confused. Probably wondering why she likes watching."

Sasuke chuckled, pushing Naruto's jacket from his shoulders and sucking on his neck while un-tucking his tank top,

" She still there?"

Naruto hissed, " Yesss. Ah. She is."

Sasuke chuckled as he pulled Naruto's shirt off,

" Who would have thought little Hinata would be a peeping tom."

Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt,

" Mmm. She seems frozen, as if she can't force herself away."

Sasuke paused, then smirked,

" Shall we invite her to join us?"

Naruto grinned,

" Yes. Let's."

----------------This is a Line------------------

Hinata stared, transfixed, as Sasuke and Naruto undressed one another, down to their pants. Oh Kami, Sasuke without a shirt! Naruto without a shirt!

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke suddenly surrounding and grabbing her. Shit! They dragged her into the room through the window and she began trembleing, her face red in embarrassment.

Then a pair of lips were against her throat, making her breath hitch, while Sasuke murmured,

" Looks as if we've caught our little bird… She'll tell us if we do something she doesn't like, won't she?" His hand slid up, under her shirt, drawing a mortified squeak from her.

" Good. Just relax, little bird. Naruto and I want to play for a while."

He nipped her ear,

" We promise it won't hurt."

She shuddered, feeling her pants being pushed down her hips, sliding down her legs and pooling at her feet. Her shirt was next, then her bra was unclasped. She gasped as she was pressed against the wall, then let out a soundless cry as two mouths latched onto her breasts.

Two hands slid her panties off, then teased her sensitive skin, making her cry out raggedly. Naruto chuckled, kneading her breast softly,

" I think she likes that, Sasuke. Let's see how loud we can make her chirp."

Sasuke smirked,

" Yes, let's see."

Hinata was pulled down until she straddled Sasuke's lap, sometime while she'd been pinned against the wall he'd lost his pants, leaving him as naked as she.

Naruto pressed against her back, also naked,

" Have you ever been touched by a man, little sparrow?"

She stuttered,

" N-n-n-no."

His lips brushed her temple while Sasuke's ghosted against her throat,

" We'll be careful then, we want to keep you little sparrow. Will you let us keep you?"

She was shaking,

" Yes." She breathed.

Then the world exploded.

She screamed, once, then gasped, chest heaving as they slid inside her, where no one had ever been before. Tears pricked her eyes and Sasuke kissed them away while Naruto ran soothing kisses over her tensed, trembling shoulders.

She'd never felt like this, so very full, so very wanted…

Then they moved in her.

She let out an involuntary moan, deep in the back of her throat. Sasuke smirked,

" Oh, we'll definitely be keeping you."

----------------This is a Line------------------

Hinata woke tangled between the two.

Oh Kami was she sore! But…she practically glowed with happiness.

She smiled and basked in the feeling of being held and wanted.

After a few blissful moments of this she glanced at the clock and bolted upright.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked blearily at her,

" Sparrow? What is it?" Sasuke mumbled.

" I was supposed to meet Neji-nii-san an hour ago! Oh, he'll be so angry with me!"

She was gathering her clothing as she panicked.

Naruto caught her and pinned her against his chest,

" It's alright Hinata. I'm sure he'll forgive you. Relax." She blushed and he smiled down at her,

" You're so cute Hinata."

Then his eyes lit up,

" Oh! Next time we'll have to test out your awesome flexability."

Hinata's face would put a tomato to shame,

" Next…time?"

Sasuke smirked from the bed,

" You didn't think this was a one-time fling did you? When we take someone to bed with us, it's for keeps."

Keeps…they wanted her with them?

Tears welled up and Naruto frowned worriedly,

" Hinata?"

She hiccupped,

" Y-you mean it? I won't be a burden?"

Sasuke got up and kissed her tears away,

" Never, ever think that you are a burden to us, Sparrow. Naruto may be my sunshine, and I his moonlight, but you are our sunset and sunrise. We would be lost without you."

Naruto placed a chaste kiss on her lips,

" We love you."

Hinata broke down crying.

To be wanted…

To be needed…

To be loved, was all she'd ever wanted.

----------------This is a Line------------------

And there it is! Review and let me know if I should continue this or not otherwise it shall remain a oneshot. I do have more written on it.

Perin Star

Please? /:3

l

V


End file.
